Solo Amigos
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Aunque tu corazón pertenezca a alguien mas, aunque halla pasado tiempo ya, aunque seamos solo amigos, yo seguiré amándote Ichigo. Canción Gwen Stefani-Cool & Guns n Roses-November Rain


Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews así se si voy por buen camino

**Solo Amigos**

_Después de todos los obstáculos Es bueno verte ahora con alguien más_  
_Y es un milagro que sigamos siendo buenos amigos_  
_Después de todo lo que hemos pasado_  
_Se que estamos bien_

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en esa fiesta que nuestro amigo en común Renji, había hecho a causa de haber cumplido sus dieciocho años y ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera, aunque el idiota no sabia que eso implicaba mas responsabilidades, la fiesta había sido al aire libre en un pequeño parque,se podía ver las estrellas que brillaban hermosa-mente aquella noche de noviembre.

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, tu estabas vestido tan desaliñado con esa remera de tu banda favorita _Black Stones_ de color rojo carmín y unos jeans rotos a la moda, tu ceño estaba fruncido era tan característico de ti, yo con mi vestido violeta con estampados de flores de Sakura, el cual había sido un obsequio de mi querido Nii-Sama, mi cabello estaba alborotado haciendo que unos mechones cayeron en mi rostro,gracias al viento primaveral.

Recuerdo que al ver tu ceño fruncido pensaba_ 'Que chico tan antipático'_ y de seguro tu al verme pensaste_ 'Que chica tan enana' (ja)_ pero como si fuera una de esas tontas películas románticas, _las cuales siempre eh evitado ver_, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentimos como en ese instante el mundo se había parado para nosotros y solo estábamos nosotros dos allí parados entre todo ese bullicio,esos ojos eran tan hermosos que sentía como podría perderme en ellos,tu cabello desaliñado te daba ese toque rebelde lo cual me gustaba y sin poder evitarlo en ese momento nos habíamos enamorado.

Durante esos meces habíamos comenzado a salir, aunque a Ichigo conseguir una cita con Kuchiki Rukia había sido todo un reto de miradas y duelo verbales con Byakuya, pero luego de insistir por una semana entera había logrado su cometido, pero con la advertencia de que _'no la lastimara'_.

Quien diría que esos meces se convertirían en tres memorables años, Ichigo era muy atento y amoroso todo un joven respetable, siempre tenia sus pequeños detalles lo cual a la joven Kuchiki hacían que cada día mas lo amara.

Como aquella vez que habían salido a pasear por las calles menos transitadas de Karakura,el sol radiaba era una hermosa tarde soleada de verano, el la había llevado en su pequeña Lambretta (_moto_),donde la había sorprendido con un hermoso picnic con comida que el había aprendido a hacer, sin decir que su pequeña hermanita era la cual lo había echo, pero el gesto era lo que importaba, aunque por dentro lo agradecía ya que el era un desastre cocinando y si lo hubiera preparado el, ese picnic terminaría en una sala de urgencias.

Todos los días la sorprendía con algún objeto como un peluche de ese detestable conejo o alguna flor de Sakura las cuales adoraba la joven de cabellos azabaches, a pesar de que el se tomaba la 'molestia' de cortarlas de algún jardín de algún vecino, sin tomar en cuenta los regaños que los mismos le daban todos los días por aquello, era algo muy gracioso ver como la cara de Ichigo se sonrojaba ante la vergüenza, pero todo lo hacia por amor.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, como cualquier pareja tenían sus pequeñas peleas como_ 'por que te gusta ese estúpido conejo'_ o _'deja de fruncir el ceño'_ o sus celos _'Deja de ver a ese chico'_ o _'Acaso te pusiste lentes oscuros para ver aquella chica?'_ Cosas sin importancia, aunque los dos eran muy orgullosos, luego de un rato el enojo se iba y alguno de los dos cedía con algunos besos o caricias.

_Todo marchaba tan bien, que asustaba._

Nada es para siempre, nadie sabe que pasara mañana,todo tiene su principio y su final, tarde o temprano pasará, no hay nada sin fecha de caducidad.

Y eso lo sabia perfectamente.

Era un día lluvioso, ya habían sido dos días de diluvio y yo estaba allí sentada en aquel banco donde solíamos reír juntos tu y yo, estaba completamente empapada mirando mi reloj, asta que por fin te habías dignado a venir, con solo verte pude notar que tu mirada estaba perdida y parecías nervioso al hablar, no era una idiota sabia que diría aquellas palabras que tanto temía...

_Porque nada dura por siempre_  
_Y nosotros dos sabemos que el corazón puede cambiar..._

Así que sin dejarlo medir palabra solo me fui corriendo de allí,sintiendo como la lluvia caía mas fuerte sobre mis mejillas...

* * *

A hora estoy frente a ti y tu prometida, una mujer muy bella de larga cabellera castaña, ojos grandes y expresivos tan hermosos de un color gris cristal, los cuales solo te ven llenos de amor y ternura, tu en cambio ya no eres chico del que me enamore estas muy cambiado, estas mas varonil (_mas hombre_) tu cabello sigue siendo de ese particular y extravagante color anaranjado del que antes solía bromear, tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos de ese hermoso color avellana que tanto me gustaba, a pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi tan feliz.

Tu prometida me muestra su hermoso anillo de compromiso, yo solo la miro y sonrió felicitándola.

Siento tu mirada clavada en mi, te miro y pudiendo notar un _brillo_ en particular en ellos, como la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero solo baje la mirada y lo ignore...por que esta bien que seamos _solo amigos._

_Por qué seré feliz por ti_  
_Si puedes ser feliz por mi._


End file.
